


The People Won't Know What We Know

by nazgularepeopletoo



Series: McHolly [1]
Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: M/M, Well this is gay, whoops sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a few years after the end of the movie, 1905 New York City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The People Won't Know What We Know

                “You do know what they say about you, don’t you Mr. Holly?” The familiar voice cut through the man in questions thoughts, causing him to look up.

                “Dr. McMichael, I wasn’t expecting anyone. Pardon my appearance.” He knew exactly what Alan was talking about from the look on his face, and he felt self-conscious in just his shirt sleeves.

                “It’s alright, don’t get up.” The doctor moved to the other side of the desk and took a seat, facing Holly. “Erika. I know what you’re hiding.” Holly shifted, dropping his eyes back to the paper sitting on the desk in front of him. “I’m not going to tell anyone but people are starting to talk.”

                “Yes, and that’s none of your concern.” He sighed, dropping his head on his hands. “I don’t know what you want me to do about it.”

                Alan tried to keep the pity off of his face, reaching out a hand to place it on the other man’s shoulder. “Look,” he said, keeping his voice quiet. Erika was not going to have a good reaction to what he was about to say. “why don’t you get married.” As expected, Holly’s head shot up, shock tensing his entire body. “Let me finish!” He took a deep breath. “You wouldn’t have to do anything with her, just… I’m worried about you.”

                “I can’t see why you wou-“

                “You were nearly seen with a man, Erika!” Alan stood up, beginning to pace. “I care because… I don’t know why. I can help you find a wife if you want but…  If you’re going to keep this up you have to be more careful. I can’t afford to bail you out if you get arrested.”

                Holly’s brow furrowed and he stood up as well. None of this made any sense. Yes Alan had taken an interest in his work after the Sharpe ordeal, and he had been visiting often but why would he care what happened? Why wasn’t he disgusted?

                “Why do you…. Why aren’t you… turning me in or something? Isn’t that what people do?” His hands gripped at the edge of the desk. Alan’s face softened and he moved around the desk to stand in front of Holly.

                “Erika.” His voice was quiet again, and he reached over to peel Holly’s hands off the desk. “I don’t want to turn you in. You do good work, and I couldn’t see you behind bars.” Holly stared down at their entwined hands, not wanting to look up and ruin the moment. “Hey, look at me.” When Holly didn’t move, Alan dropped one of his hands and moved to lift his chin. “I care about you, okay? You’re a good friend and I’m not going to do anything to hurt you.”

                Holly swallowed, eyes flitting around Alan’s face. “I….” He didn’t know what to say, but he could feel his face turning red and his pupils dilating. “I-I will try to find a wife…” Alan smiled. A bright, sunny smile that made everything seem better. 

                “Wonderful.” He dropped Holly’s other hand and hugged him tightly. “I’ll be back tomorrow, yes?” He pulled away, staring directly into Holly’s eyes. Holly blinked, feeling himself turning even redder.

                “Yes… I’m not busy after four..”

                “I’ll be here at four then.” After a moment’s hesitation, he leaned over to kiss Holly’s cheek, near the corner of his mouth.

                Holly didn’t move for a full twenty minutes after Alan had left.

**Author's Note:**

> SO I've been told to write more bUT I'm not sure if I would continue this into a series or just write other one shots ;v;


End file.
